The Greatest Start to a New Year!
by prongsieloveslily3
Summary: Lily thinks that she is going to have a bad new year and is trying to make it better than last year. But, she doesn't know what James is going to do to make her first day of the year to one of her best! Yeah I'm bad at summarys. Please Read and REVIEW!


**The Greatest Start to a New Year!**

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(Boys Like Girls: Hero/Heroine)

**A/N: Ok this is my 2nd story to write I'm sorry I haven't updated Like Whoa in awhil I just been really busy with school and the holidays but, I really hope I can add another chapter this week. Well I hope you enjoy this one shot I wrote about the first day of Lily's new year. I do not own anything from Harry Potter! Any way READ and REVIEW!!!!**

**Lily's POV**

My eyes open up slowly facing the light from the sunrise. I lay there in my big comfy bed thinking of the events of the night before. It was New Years Eve and a big party was thrown in the Gryffindor Common Room, loud pumping music that I and every other Gryffindor danced to, talking to all of my friends, and drinking fire whisky when the clock struck twelve to give a toast with all of my fellow Gryffindors. Let's just say it was a crazy party night. Even though I looked like I was having fun on the outside, on the inside my body just felt numb and lonely. And, the only person that can _ever_ make me feel like that is James Potter!

He doesn't know I like him at the moment or at least I don't think he knows. But, anyway I was hoping he would make the first move when it came to midnight but, he didn't and I wish I could go up to him and tell him I really like him but, I'm too shy to do that. I just feel so down right now I really want to talk to him right now, just to see his face.

After, laying there in my bed just thinking for awhile and get out and head to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I take a quick shower and put on jeans and a sweater and went down to the Heads Common Room. (Yes I'm Head Girl and James is Head Boy and we share a dorm together.) I decide to lay by the fire and stare into it. I was staring into the fire, getting lost in my own world. I'm glad it was a new year, a fresh start on my life. If you couldn't tell already last year wasn't so great. My parents died when Lord Voldemort attacked my house killing them, my sister not talking to me ever again after my parents died and, James not really liking me even though we are friends. Lucky me when I start liking James he doesn't like me like he did a year ago.

Then, I felt someone tapping me and I hopped scared. I turned around and saw James looking at me with his brilliant hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" he asked me.

"Just a little, but I'll survive," I said smiling at him. "Ummm, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah, here come with me, but before you do put this on," he said while giving me a blind fold.

"I'm not sure what you are doing James Potter but, I'll go with it," I said looking at him trying not to fall into his hazel eyes I love so much. I finally put on the blind fold on and stood there wondering what James is up to now. Finally, I feel James grab my hand and started to drag me off to this mystery place. As we were walking silently I felt his hand on mine it was warm and mine fit perfectly in his. It was a perfect moment if I wasn't blind folded and we were together. After, a bit longer I can feel us go through some sort of door and James finally stopped and so did I.

"Ok we're here I'm going to take off your blind fold," he said whispering in my ear.

He takes off the blind fold and I look around. The room was beautiful! It had lilies and candles everywhere in the room which gave the room a sweet smell. There was also a table in the middle of the room where there was two chairs and two candles with food on the table. I looked around absorbing the room and what James had done for me. I couldn't believe it. James turns me around and kisses me on the lips. I stomach does a million flips. I wrap my arms around his neck and his around my waist and we kiss each other filling each other up with all of our emotions. We pull apart and James whispers in my ear, "Happy New Year Lily Evans!" I look up at him with the biggest smile on my face.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this story I wrote for the first day of the New Year! REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
